Gibbs Said Please
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Doesn't the title say it all? He says Please wouldn't you be a little shocked? Well Katie's response to a comment from Abby is what is truly what shocks the others.


_This is one of the many stories that I will be editing and uploading again! I decided that it simply was not good enough before, I had only two reviews last time for this story so I am for at least twice that amoung this time around ;)_

Gibbs looked at his new girlfriend, "Mind if I tag along?" he asked softly, kindly and rather politely. He wore a simple grey suit with a white polo shirt, sort of a well known "Gibbs style" that had become solely his, and nobody attempted to get him to change that, not even his Secret Service girlfriend; Caitlin Todd, or as she was known in the Secret Service "Rosefern". A name that was almost as beautiful as the woman herself. The woman that stood elegantly before this silver haired fox with an enigmatic smile and luscious lips. Her hair fell in natural waves that flowed like an ocean down the back of her lilac long sleeved, sweetheart neckline top. The neckline highlighted the shiny gold cross that simply rest at the top of her breasts, upon pale skin. The light shone upon it and caused slight reflections of the light on the ceiling above.

Abby looked shocked along with the others at the fact that their boss had said the word 'Please', he never said it. Not because he was rude or obnoxious but because he simply didn't feel the need to speak the word, as he thought that they simply knew and that was enough for him, for if he had a team that could solve the most difficult of cases, surely they could do their jobs without the semantics of 'please' and 'thank you', although the team sometimes thought this was taking advantage of them, not one would ever speak up about it, not ever would they dare to cross their 'master' "Wow, Gibbs said please!" she exclaimed excitedly, she was the only one that could get away with such a comment about their rough and handsome boss. She was older than Kate although many would agree that she dressed as though she were of a much younger age, her fashion was nto conventional in any manner what so ever but her bubbly, happy and carefree mood was something of an infection. Entering her lab meant leaving with a grin etched upon your facial features. The loud music that usually echoed throughout her lab was silent for now, but later you would hear the bass of loud tunes throughout the halls of N.C.I.S something that according to her helped her to solve cases and to do her job properly, although Jethro would disagree when it came to the loudness of such a thing. Then again don't all men get to a certain age where there taste in the volume of their music changes and they begin to turn every teenagers radio down a bit, claiming it to be 'too loud'. Well Leroy Jethro Gibbs of course would deny being at such an age but, well the evidence never lies!

Kate was a beautiful woman that he met upon Air Force One or at least that is what the couple would tell you if you asked them, for truth they actually met long ago in a bar not far from the lab that played such loud tunes, a bar called 'Sullivans'. She had danced all night and soon dragged him up to join her, the other men oggled her and she had her eyes set on a bright blue eyed man in the booth. He was sat all alone and with a glass before him, he surveryed the bar like only a federal agent could and his handsome features made her blush as his eyes set upon her from a distance in that crowded bar. Together for two years, neither of their teams knew, and now their respective lovers stood before them. It was different with her, the 'I love you's and 'please', along with 'Thank you' came just as easy as one, two and three. She grinned at the young Goth woman and jokingly spoke, with humour in her voice but her eyes showed the love, "Thats cause he knows he wont be getting any when we get home if he doesn't" she said as her deep brown eyes remained upon her lover's, not once did they move to the dark clothed woman, nor did they venture to the author or the womanizer. Most would look at the scene before them and smile at the love that eminated before them, it radiated from Kate and from Jethro, but the little one within her womb would smile, suck her thumb and whisper, 'Thats my Mommy and Daddy'. Now of course the child would not truly whisper, but speaking through his mind, you could not hear what might be said.

Abby grinned to see her boss so happy, as his blue eyes sparkled in the office lights, and his hair so silver looked like a mystical cover for his intriging mind, she grinned to see them both together. One brunette and one silver, they both were for one another, their hearts interlinked and their minds as one, they spoke often without the spoken words of their soft lips. "Oooooh Kate has Gibbs, well and truly whipped" she commented, with a happy grin. Her smile so bright it lit up the room and her eyes so happy they sparkled like the gems that she had put onto her skirt. The gems were in patterns that only she knew, they sparkled and dazzled all throughout the long day.

An unexpected answer was given to that, although an answer was not needed, the beautiful brunette glanced to her lover, their eyes meeting happily as they seemed to know what the other was thinking. Their minds interlinked and their hearts entwined. He took her hand gradually and towards the lift they did walk, as together they were one and with baby they were a family. Katie was a nickname given to her by her onw true love who went by his middle name. She turned and she looked, that Kate sure did and to Abby she spoke in the softest of tones, as her voice dripped in mischevious and laced in a raunchy idea. As her words floated through the bullpen they worked, ears propped up to listen and eyes went wide, "In more ways than one" she had replied in a devilish manner. Of course though, that would be left up to you as to what she really meant but does it take that much to think of what she thinks?


End file.
